


Love's Trick

by AngryBread



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Aphrodite Ships It, Blood and Injury, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Commanding Zagreus, Drunk Thanatos, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Riding, Thanatos in Lingerie, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game), they're switches okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBread/pseuds/AngryBread
Summary: Aphrodite thinks Zagreus and Thanatos should have more fun together and she's got just the thing for the job.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	1. Zagreus

“Do deliver this to my favorite godling, won’t you dearest?” Aphrodite asks sweetly as she presses a small pink case into Hermes’s hand. Her smile takes on a mischievous slant.

He raises his eyebrows. “Sure thing, special delivery for Zagreus!” And he’s gone.

* * *

He finds Zagreus in Tartarus, his sword helping him cut a swift path through the chambers.

“Hey Boss, special delivery for you from Aphrodite! Don’t know what’s in this or why she told me not to look inside it, but hey, she sends all her love just the same!” he says and drops the case into Zagreus’s hands. Message delivered, his winged feet dash him away to the top of a nearby column. Out of sight, he watches expectantly. Aphrodite promised him a show and he’s dying to see what’s she’s cooked up this time.

Zagreus inspects the metal case, running his finger over the engraved hearts. It’s a very pretty thing and rattles when he shakes it. Curiosity piqued; he lifts the lid. Inside are several small, heart shaped sweets in various shades of pastel pink. They smell of divine fruits he does not know.

It’s all very enticing. He knows that such a rare treat should saved and savored. _Maybe Thanatos would like these, whenever he next has a break._ Zagreus smiles at the thought of seeing him again. _Father works him too hard._ Zagreus’s smile fades a bit.

He doesn’t know when he’s next going to see Than. Could he really wait that long? The heavenly aroma wafts towards him again and he swears his resolve is melting.

_Surely sampling the wares couldn’t hurt, right? Besides, there’s plenty enough to share…_

Before he can second guess himself, he grabs two and pops them in his mouth. No sooner have they hit his tongue that he feels a shiver run down his spine. His sense of taste is overwhelmed as if he’s drank deep of Dionysus’s premium vintage. A most exquisite burning sensation settles into his chest, enveloping and filling his heart until it sinks lower, then lower still.

He’s convinced that he hears laughter from somewhere, somewhere he cannot see for his vision begins to cloud pink and Zagreus wonders if he has just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Thanatos doesn’t have much time to spare but he thinks he might just have enough.

He easily finds Zagreus’s presence in Asphodel, burning hotter and brighter than the magma of the Phlegathon surrounding him. The bell loudly tolls as Thanatos emerges from his green light.

The heat is stifling, enough to make blood boil. Thanatos’s ichor remains cool, but Zagreus looks like he’s burning where he stands. Sweat pours from his brow, sticking his already unruly hair to his forehead. His chiton clings to his back as he fights through the chambers of this truly hellish landscape.

Upon hearing the bell toll, Zagreus casts him a look that does nothing to hide the roiling turmoil in his eyes. _Is he unwell?_ Thanatos wonders. _Surely the heat had not gotten to him that badly._ Zagreus’s breath is ragged in his chest as he leans against Stygius for support. Thanatos came here for a friendly competition, a helping hand to get Zagreus to the surface. Upon seeing the state of his childhood friend, he now wonders if this is wise.

“You look a little flushed there, Zag.”

Zagreus says nothing. He turns to face Thanatos and by the gods is he beautiful. His mortal blood burns red across his chest, up his neck and blooms on Zagreus’s cheeks. His lips are pink and full and when they part a little, Thanatos has to use all his self-control not to cover them with his own. He knows how lovely they would be to kiss. How lovely it would be to drift his lips over the damp, shimmering skin of his collarbone. How lovely Zagreus tastes when he’s worked up…

Snapping out of it, he notices the wretches start to spawn behind Zagreus. “Shall we deal a little death together?” Thanatos asks, beginning to swing his scythe. Zagreus mumbles something of an agreement before the shades are upon them. Thanatos fights them back, slow and calculating as always. Zagreus runs headlong into battle, but something seems off. He swings his sword towards a Bloodless but misses by a mile, as if something is clouding his vision. He whirls around for another strike, only to take a couple Spreader shots to the chest. Blood seeps through the front of his chiton.

Zagreus is losing. Quite badly at that.

Thanatos dispatches his targets and quickly moves to help him kill the rest. At the end of their competition, Zagreus has barely killed more than a couple foes. Blood runs down his face and stripes his chest from what must be stinging, nasty wounds. He collapses to his knees as Thanatos floats closer.

“What’s the matter, Zagreus? Usually you love laying waste to your father’s domain.”

Zagreus glances up at him and Thanatos recognizes that look in his eyes – Zagreus is fully aroused. Thanatos has no idea what could possibly have caused this in the previous chambers – why _now_ of all times - but there’s no denying the hunger with which he grabs Thanatos’s wrist and pulls him into a needy, ravenous kiss. Thanatos would have allowed himself to get completely lost within it had it not been for the metallic tinge of blood on his lips. With some effort, he pulls himself away and places a worried hand upon Zagreus’s bleeding brow.

Ignoring his lover’s worried expression, Zagreus grasps the short hairs at the back of Thanatos’s neck, pushing him in for another greedy kiss. It gives Thanatos some comfort knowing that Zagreus wasn’t in too much pain if he could keep carrying on like this but still, there is some unknown source of ferocity within Zagreus’s mismatched eyes that gives him some pause.

_It’s almost as if he’s gone feral._

Those eyes bore deeply into his own as he melts into the heat of his lover’s burning passion and is dragged to the scorched ground below.

Suddenly on his back, Thanatos watches as Zagreus straddles him, powerful thighs firmly pinning his torso down. Hands comes down on either side of Thanatos’s head and he finds himself gazing into those fiery eyes once again. Being this close, he can see that there’s something not right, unknowingly wrong. He can still see his lovingly ridiculous lover in those mismatched eyes, but something has taken hold.

Zagreus presses his body weight into him. He’s heavy, but not uncomfortably so. Thanatos isn’t used to being under Zagreus, preferring to _give_ the pleasure than receive but he really can’t complain about the view. Sweat and blood mingle to paint his lover’s muscles with stark definition. Thanatos can’t help but reach out and gently touch his wounds, as if he could heal them through touch alone.

For a brief moment, his sweet, gentle Zagreus emerges from his fog of want. He places a tender kiss upon Thanatos’s forehead and murmurs, “I’ll be okay love. Now that you’re here.” Thanatos can’t help but close his eyes and feels a hand leave his side. Warm wetness envelops his fingertips as his eyes fly open to reveal Zagreus lovingly sucking the blood off them, one fingertip at a time.

“Zagreus! What are you-“

Zagreus takes his fingers further into his mouth, sucking hard enough to steal Thanatos’s words. He runs the tip of his tongue up and down the god’s fingers seductively.

“Quit teasing,” he manages between harried breaths, feeling the increasingly uncomfortable erection forming in his leggings. Zagreus feels it press into his backside and begins a torturously slow grind over his hardening cock.

Thanatos moans at the delicious contact but fights to get out from underneath his impish lover, his patience all but gone. “Get up,” he commands.

“Oh no you don’t, Than.” He raises his eyebrows and gives his best scolding look. It misses the mark but Thanatos stops anyway. Zagreus takes hold of and pins Thanatos’s hands above his head. “If you want any relief, you’re going to be a good boy and do as I say.” He nips and sucks at the exposed section of Death’s neck until the skin turns a gorgeous golden hue, eliciting a low moan. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Hot breath caressing the already overstimulated love bite.

Not one to give in but also not wanting this to stop, Thanatos manages a small nod.

“That’s my good Than,” he smirks before giving Thanatos a commanding kiss. “Now, keep your hands there. You’re not allowed to touch.”

Thanatos begins to protest until he finds Zagreus grabbing his jaw firmly, lust filled eyes staring down at molten gold ones. “What did I just say?” he growls. “Keep them there.”

“Yes, my prince,” he says quietly as he replaces his hands above his head. Thrilling at the pet name, Zagreus rips Thanatos’s leggings off him with no regard for Death’s uniform. The older god gasps at the sudden exposure of his fully engorged erection to the hot, stifling atmosphere of Asphodel.

Already leaking, the prince wastes no time in moving his mouth to envelop Death’s cock. He drinks deeply of the sweet musk of his love before swallowing him completely. Thanatos cries out and reflexively bucks his hips up towards Zagreus’s greedy mouth. Holding Thanatos’s hips still, he continues memorizing every inch with his tongue. He pulls his mouth away to leave feather light kisses along the underside of his length, stopping at the god’s tip.

Meeting Thanatos’s gaze, he suckles at the slit, tasting his precum. He shifts to encircling the glans and taking mouthfuls as praise begins pouring from Thanatos’s lips. “Yes, Zag, yes! Ahhnn, Gods you’re good at- Ah! There! Please love,” he cries, trying to resist the urge to bury his fingers in his soft, ink colored hair. Thanatos moans loudly as Zagreus begins to purr around him.

Keeping his hands to himself is becoming more and more of a struggle. _Surely Zag won’t mind if I move just a little,_ he thinks as one of his hands slips down to torment one of his own nipples.

Ah, but Zagreus does mind.

Abandoning Thanatos’s wet and aching cock, he replaces the errant hand with his lips. He presses Thanatos’s wrist back into place as he opens the black chiton to reveal the nub’s twin, rubbing, sucking and teething on them both until they reveal the gilded ichor beneath.

Curling his toes, words become all but impossible. “I-I can’t… take this m-much longer, nnn!”

Pulling back, Zagreus surveys the spectacle in front of him. Thanatos is flushed from his cheeks to his ears, exquisite body spread out for his perusal. His sweat slicked skin shines beautifully in the glow from the river. Smears of blood streak his chest and neck, but Zagreus didn’t much care. Thanatos looked utterly debauched underneath him, his facial expression positively _obscene_. He knew that he was the only one to see Death Incarnate this way and it only fueled his already raging desire.

Digging in the front of his chiton, Zagreus finds the golden bottle of nectar as he pulls down his own leggings. Pouring a little bit of the sweet, silky concoction onto his fingers, Zagreus quickly slicks Thanatos’s dripping cock and his wanton opening. Impatiently, he seats himself fully upon his lover and cries out with a ragged moan as he adjusts to the feeling of being filled so completely.

Half lidded eyes find golden ones, drunk with pleasure. Zagreus twines his fingers together with one of Thanatos’s pinned ones before beginning to move his hips, shallow thrusts at first building to a steady riding. They continue this way until Zagreus removes his hand from Thanatos, steadying himself to go deeper.

“Come on, Zag, deeper,” Thanatos gasps as he lifts his hips to meet Zagreus’s ass with each stroke. Zagreus does his best to oblige, his riding becoming more frenzied. The prince’s skin positively burns molten, rivalling his flaming feet or even the sun of the surface.

He can’t hold himself back anymore. Breaking the rules, Thanatos brings both hands to grab at Zagreus’s ample ass and fucks up into him forcefully.

Zagreus sees stars in his eyes and cries out, so overcome by pure pleasure that he fails to correct his disobedient god. He closes his eyes and tries to hold himself back from the edge, wanting to enjoy Thanatos’s substantial cock inside him for as long as possible.

Thanatos, however, has different plans. One of his hands take up Zagreus’s long neglected erection and starts to stroke it in time with their thrusts. This is all Zagreus needs to cum hard, spurting his semen all over Thanatos’s chest. He moans his lover’s name so loudly; Thanatos could swear that all of Olympus could hear them. “THAN! Ah, Gods, my Than…”

Hearing Zagreus call his name in pleasure rather than pain causes Thanatos to spill inside him, fingers clutching the swell of his cheeks harshly. He throws his head back and moans, closing his eyes to the waves of sheer ecstasy ravaging his body.

Coming down off his high, Thanatos opens his eyes to see Zagreus giving him the sweetest smile. He’s an absolute mess, sticky and shivering with the last shocks of his powerful orgasm. But his eyes look clear and loving as he reaches for Thanatos’s lips. Death kisses them softly.

“I should be scolding you for touching,” Zagreus laughs.

“No, I should be scolding _you_ for ruining my clothes.”

Zagreus looks down. Thanatos’s leggings are ripped to shreds and his chiton stained from their lovemaking. “Ah! Than, I-I’m so sorry; I don’t know what came over me-“ He crawls off of the other god and attempts to clean up their mess. Whether due to blood loss or the afterglow, he somehow makes it worse.

A soft chuckle escapes from Thanatos. “Worth it.”

Zagreus breaks out into a wide grin. Thanatos laughing is something rare to be treasured.

Thanatos sits up and wipes the majority of it off him. He stands, unsteady on his feet. He can’t go back to work like this, no matter how many mortal souls are piling up. He looks down at his prince.

“See you at home?” Thanatos smiles widely. Zagreus swoons.

“See you at home.”


	2. Thanatos

Thanatos shifts directly into his chambers. He’s quite the mess and can’t risk anyone spotting him like this. Especially Hypnos. I _ swear he never stops gossiping long enough to do his actual job. _

Death catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and shakes his head. These clothes might be a total loss. He strips off his destroyed leggings and shifts off his armor. 

From the front of his chiton, he pulls out the small pink case he stole from Zagreus. The prince was such a fucked-out mess that he didn’t notice Thanatos deftly pilfer the little trinket. He turns the curio over in his hand and studies it. 

This is definitely the work of the Gods and judging by the hearts, it must be Aphrodite. Thanatos knows that this is not a normal boon, however. He’s never seen anything like this little box before. 

He’s not quite sure what the goddess is playing at. Between Hermes and Ares, the whole of Mount Olympus must know by now that he and Zagreus are together. She doesn’t need to play matchmaker. A soft smile graces his lips at the thought. 

Cherished partners. 

How many nights had he sat in this very room, dreaming of love reciprocated? He dared not count them. On the few occasions he had time to lay in his bed, his thoughts were always filled with Zagreus. He could imagine the heat radiating off his nearby body, face nestled into Thanatos’s chest and soft, unruly hair tickling his neck. The first time he was permitted to hold Zagreus, Thanatos buried his face in those locks and pressed him so close that they became one. It took all the strength he had within his heart to eventually let Zagreus go.  _ Every _ time he has to let Zagreus go. 

His gaze returns to the box. _The goddess of love made these. Made these for Zagreus._ He pauses. _Made for Zagreus to enjoy with him._ _Only with him._

He regarded the case in a suddenly different light.  _ Do this for Zag.  _

He lifts the lid and removes a solitary grey heart. Closing his eyes, he lets the rush fill his heart. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zagreus didn’t make it much further. Whether it was from his injuries or his fiery romp with Thanatos, he couldn’t say. He always had a hard time focusing after seeing Thanatos on his runs and seeing him sprawled out below him was no different. Thanatos always gave him the best afterglow.  _ Worth it. _

He emerges from the Styx and brushes the blood out of his hair. Dripping onto the marble, he slips a hand into his chiton, searching for what should be there. 

But it’s not there. Fingers moving more frantically now, he checks again. Nothing. Hypnos watches intently from his post, a bemused smile growing as Zagreus shakes out every fold of his clothing. 

Finally, he freezes in panic and turns around. Blood is spattered all over the walls from his search, but the floor is painfully bereft. Peering down into the bloody pool, he starts to consider the worst.  _ They didn’t… They couldn’t have… Washed away? Dissolved into the river?  _ The bottom of Zagreus’s stomach dropped out.  _ How do I explain to Lady Aphrodite? What if she wants it BACK?! She can be so cruel when she’s angry… _

Anxiety rising, he groans and makes his way down the hall. Zagreus already has a hand up to wave away whatever priceless advice Hypnos has for him today, but it doesn’t come. Hypnos doesn’t say anything. 

After a few long seconds, he smirks. “Waaaannnaaa talk about it?” He bites back a giggle and raises his eyebrows. 

“…No.” 

“But…! What was all that?” 

Zagreus sighs, hurrying past the pleading look Hypnos tries to ply him with and peeks into the West Hall. Thanatos’s balcony is deserted. His heart sinks. Not even Achilles stands watch. Thoroughly disappointed, he makes his way to his chambers, giving Cerberus an affectionate ruffle of his fur as he goes. 

As he pulled aside the curtain, he had resigned himself to a quick, quiet moment before he left again. What he beholds stops him dead in his tracks. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Zagreus.” 

Thanatos is staring back at him with the cutest little upturn of his lips. He’s still dressed but comfortably laid out in Zagreus’s bed, obviously anticipating his arrival. 

Zagreus grins and moves closer. “Waiting for me?” he smirks. 

“Hmph. You took too long.” 

“Too long for what?” 

Thanatos holds up an empty bottle of ambrosia. “I see,” Zagreus laughs. His feet kick another empty ambrosia bottle, loudly colliding with empty nectar bottles on the floor. Its then that Zagreus realizes he’s been robbed. “Are these mine?!” 

“Your hiding spot sucks.” 

Zagreus flops onto the bed in a huff. “Did you save any for me?” he pouts. 

Thanatos looks at him sweetly and pats the spot next to him. Zagreus happily clambers in close as he hands him a glass filled with ambrosia. He takes a sip and smiles as all the tension leaves his muscles. This is all he could have ever wanted; ambrosia, a warm bed and time with the love of his life. Blissfully, he leans his head onto Thanatos’s shoulder. 

That’s when he feels it. His eyes widen.  _ Thanatos has something on underneath.  _

Zagreus sneaks a glance at his lover’s expression and finds two gorgeous rose gold eyes staring back at him. Lifting his head, he touches Thanatos’s jaw, stilling him so he can get a good look. Sure enough, those molten gold eyes have taken on a pink hue. “Than…?” 

A devilish smile creeps across Death’s full lips. 

Zagreus tentatively reaches for his chiton. Thanatos doesn’t stop him. Pulling it off his shoulder, he finds a black strap. Intrigued, he pulls the fabric lower, revealing the most delicate black lace gently caressing the contours of Thanatos’s ample pectoral. His eyebrows rise in delight. Belt sliding loose, the fabric parts to reveal that there are more treasures for Zagreus to find. 

Heart racing, Zagreus uncovers his lover. The black lace continues lower, cutting a bold swath across Thanatos’s waist, garter belt leading down thin straps to stockings caressing his powerful thighs. Nestled between the straps are the skimpiest black panties, straining to contain Thanatos’s growing erection. Awestruck, Zagreus traces the butterfly lace bra with the tips of his fingers, giving not so subtle looks down to Thanatos’s lap. 

“I can’t believe you kept it,” he smirks. “I was sure you threw it out after that death glare you gave me.” 

Thanatos huffs indignantly but blushes all the same. “Maybe… maybe I want to serve my prince.” He’s fully blushing now and averts his gaze. “Are you not pleased?” 

“No! No, I mean, yes, Than, of course I am! Just look at you. How could I not want you?” He squeezes a stockinged thigh in appreciation. Zagreus starts sliding his hand up the inside of his thigh, getting ever so tantalizingly close to his lace clad – 

Thanatos clumsily snatches his hand away and places a gentle kiss on his fingertips. Keeping Zagreus’s enraptured gaze, he places his lover’s fingers in his mouth and sucks greedily. 

_ I can’t take much more of this. Those eyes… How much ambrosia did he have that he’s dressed up like THIS for me? Saying things like “He’ll serve me…” Serve me, huh? Oh, I’ll tell him exactly how I want him to serve me… _

Removing his fingers, he trails them down to his lover’s nipple, working the bud until it’s hard and damp under the lace. “I think I know how you can serve me.” Taking big handfuls of Than’s chest, he squeezes and purrs into his ear, “You’re going to do exactly what I say.” Zagreus feels a shiver run through Thanatos’s body. “Isn’t that right, my pet?” 

Pulling back, Zagreus finds an expression that sends him into a frenzy. Thanatos, flushed from head to toe, is biting his lip, shyly looking away. “Now that won’t do at all,” he growls, sitting back and pulling him into his lap. “Let me see you.” 

Thanatos sways a little but acquiesces, allowing the Zagreus’s greedy eyes to take him in. His hands grip his lover’s waist tightly, feeling the firm, sinuous muscle beneath his fingertips. Zagreus had always loved how slender his waist is and the garter belt accentuated it perfectly. He follows the lace down his side, past the contour of his hips to play with the straps. Zagreus worships those hips almost as much as he worships what’s barely contained within the elegant lace panties. Thanatos was already straining against the flimsy cloth and the intensity of Zagreus’s gaze feeds his fire. 

The prince finally touches him, whisper soft, and Thanatos thrills at the attention. His body leans into the touch, daring to rub himself against his hand, silently begging for more. “Did I say you could do that?” Zagreus scolds him. 

“Get down on the floor.” Thanatos looks down at the rug uncertainly, briefly flicking his eyes to meet Zagreus’s. Mischief plays across his features, but the prince lays a reassuring hand upon his cheek. “Please.” 

Submitting, Thanatos shuffles off Zagreus’s lap. Languidly stretching out his legs, he catches Zagreus ogling his stocking clad legs. He stands slowly, watching Zag follow the curves of his exposed ass. The lace thong showed him off at his best and Thanatos knew it. He sticks out his ass a little, reveling in the silent admiration. He starts to drop to his knees when his foot connects with an empty bottle, sending him off balance and onto the floor as a heap of lace and straps. 

“Than!” Zagreus is immediately at his lover’s side. “Are you okay?” 

Thanatos is flushed the deepest shade of gold, deeper than Zagreus has ever seen, face in his hands. Zagreus runs his hands over his legs and aside from a large tear in his stockings, the only thing Thanatos seems to have hurt is his pride. Carefully peeling Thanatos’s hands from his face, he searches his expression for pain. He finds plenty of embarrassment mixed with something Zagreus slowly realizes is intoxication. He lets out an amused chuckle.  _ Oh gods, he’s drunk. Thanatos! Drunk!  _ The possibility had never even crossed his mind. 

_ Does he even realize how hot that is right now?  _ A new idea pops into Zagreus’s mind. 

He draws Thanatos to him on the floor, pressing soothing kisses to his burning cheeks. Settling his back against his chest, the kisses migrate to Thanatos’s temples. Wrapped around the taller god, Zagreus’s hands meander across the lingerie, tracing strong muscle so delicately decorated. Biting playfully at his neck, Zagreus latches on and sucks on the delicate skin. A moan escapes his throat as he throws his head back, baring more skin to the devilish pressure that Zagreus happily claims. 

Having been distracted by the lips on his neck, Thanatos feels an insistent hand rubbing his neglected erection. Still trapped beneath the lace, he presses himself against the hand, seeking relief. No matter how much he grinds, it’s still not enough. He needs more. He presses his backside against Zagreus, moaning at the hardness he finds. 

Suddenly impatient, he hitches Than’s legs up, spreading them wide as if for an unseen audience. Confused, he follows Zagreus’s gaze and that’s when he sees it. Enshrined in the Mirror of Night, Zagreus has locked eyes with him, both red and green filled with a raw hunger. He’s splayed out for all of Zagreus’s eyes to devour; flushed skin, kiss-bruised lips, disheveled lace, panties roughly pushed aside to free his dripping cock. He’s utterly debauched in Zagreus’s hands. He knows he should feel embarrassed, ashamed that his desires are laid bare... but he isn’t.  _ Is this the drug?  _

He’s abruptly shaken from his thoughts by two slick fingers in his ass, gently stretching. Thanatos was no virgin but he had never seen it from this angle before. He’s transfixed watching those fingers, two then three, but Zagreus never strays away from his reflection. The undivided attention is making it harder for him to maintain his composure. Whisper quiet moans escape from between his lips despite his best efforts. They grow in volume as Zagreus fucks those fingers harder, eyes continuing to ravish the sight in front of him. 

All too soon Thanatos feels those fingers leave him empty. Before he has a chance to mourn the loss, he feels Zagreus’s head at his entrance. Thanatos watches as Zagreus impales him on his cock, one agonizing inch after the other. Once fully seated, he can feel the shudder of pleasure course through Zagreus, from shoulders all the way to the tip of him buried deep inside. Thanatos shivers and tries to commit the sight of being embraced to memory. It feels as if not only their bodies but also their souls are entwined as Zagreus begins shallow thrusts upwards. 

Picking up speed, Zagreus grasps Thanatos’s leaking erection. He gasps and tries to thrust into Zag’s fist but the hand gripped on his hip stays him. “No no, Than, I want this to last,” he murmurs. Senses overwhelmed, Than closes his eyes, digging deep to find what shreds of resolve he has left. He bites his lip hard to try to stifle the cry of pleasure that erupts from his soul as Zagreus finds his prostate. 

“Than,  _ agape _ , please open your eyes,” Zagreus breathlessly pleads. “You’re exquisite when we make love.” Trying to coax his eyes open, Zagreus leaves a trail of tender kisses up Thanatos’s neck, gently nipping the oversensitive skin. That naked display of tenderness just makes him want to retreat further inside himself, but he forces himself to peek into the mirror. He quickly opens them fully, absorbing wholly the look of complete and utter devotion given to him by the prince. _ I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he would just look at me like that forever. I swear it. _

Zagreus’s thrusts become more erratic, his grip on Thanatos’s waist tightening to an almost bruising intensity. They lock eyes in the mirror, never breaking contact as ecstasy shudders through their bodies. Finally letting go, Thanatos screams Zagreus’s name as he comes into his lover’s hand. Zagreus comes soon afterwards, biting his shoulder savagely as he fills him with his cum. 

Thanatos slumps back into Zagreus’s arms, spent. Zagreus is whispering sweet nothings into Than’s ear, the exact words lost to his blissful haze. As the prince’s hands slowly rove his overstimulated skin, the words finally cut through, “stay... Please stay with me, Than. I love you... Love all of you.” 

Tender kisses soothe skin marred by Zagreus’s love bite. Catching Thanatos’s golden eyes directly, he asks sweetly, “Please stay love?” 

Unable to deny him anything, he presses his forehead against Zagreus’s. “As you wish, my prince.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

An elated giggle erupts from Mount Olympus. “Oh, this is splendid! Who knew I’d be able to get my little godling  _ and  _ that broody Thanatos?” Aphrodite turns to Hermes with a self-satisfied grin. “Didn’t I promise you a lovely show? And who would’ve guessed that the God of Death would be so submissive!” 

Hermes looks less than impressed as he impatiently swirls his drink. She scowls at him. “Well, if you don’t think that was salacious enough, just wait until you see what my RED hearts can do!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Chapter 2 is done!
> 
> Many thanks to the ThanZag server for encouragement and the__pleiades for being an awesome beta reader!
> 
> Now how to outdo the previous chapters...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is done! Chapter 2 is Thanatos's turn...
> 
> Thanks to everyone on the ThanZag discord server for the encouragement! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
